What Isn't Etched On the Sand
An upcoming fanfic created by Alluvion Prologue Tonight was the night that everything had gone wrong. '' '' Beautifully dappled by a yellow pigment, a SandWing nudged one of the several eggs nestled beside her. A bittersweet yet musky scent lingered in the air, promising an exceedingly rare event in the desert; rain. The waning moons outside gave off a rather dull radiance as dark clouds billowed over them. "Quokka dear." It was a pleasant voice, the tone being edged with affection. She lifted her head from her eggs, blinking to adjust her vision in the dim light. Her shoulders tensed somewhat. "Onager?" Came her response--an inquiry to assure herself it was indeed her partner. "Who else could it be?" A robust SandWing came into view, his scales reflecting whatever source of light that so happened to penetrate through gloom. He had gone out to investigate a rather peculiar noise. Apparently nothing had been amiss. Quokka's lips splayed into a smile. "Our little ones are so close to hatchling," she crooned, reaching up and nuzzling him passionately on the cheek. His warm, sandpapery tongue brushed against her nose. "I couldn't have asked for better." She softened her optics, returning her gaze to their future hatchlings. "I wonder if they'll look like us," she breathed quietly. "Of course they will!" he exclaimed. "They will be the most perfect fledglings any parents could ask for." A sigh resonated throughout the cavern, the scent of smoke tinging the air. "What if they don't...-" Talons cupped around her chin and, once again, she found herself staring into Onager's eyes. "They will. I promise." His certainty was what caused Quokka to calm. She leaned her head against his neck, inhaling his familiar fragrance. "I love you, Onager." "I love you too." Quokka pulled away and, with a heavy yawn, proceeded to settle her head upon her talons. Her mate circled her once before eventually resting himself upon the grains of warm sand. His wings gently brushed against hers and, with a gentle touch, he intertwined his tail with hers. "Goodnight," he murmured. She could discern the exhaustion in his voice. "Don't let the camels bite," she replied in a teasing voice, hoping to enlighten his spirits before he could slumber. His gruff chortle was interrupted by a snore. All Quokka could do was smile. Tomorrow's the day... She shut her eyes, relishing in the darkness that greeted her. Two little dragonets danced around her, squeaking in their joy. Where were the rest? Vaguely, a feeling of panic arouse in her. This was quickly quenched as she soon spotted them. One of them was pawing at Onager's cheek. Another had one of his horns neatly clamped in its maw. The third was giving off 'threatening' growls as it glared cheerfully at its father. "You win, you win!" Her mate laughed, pretending to go limp. Quokka smiled at their antics before glancing down at the two hatchlings which had stopped their playful movements. They were now staring intently at her. One of them cocked their head. "Quokka, Quokka!" She paused, perplexed. The dragonet that had spoken sounded strangely like Onager... "Quokka, Quokka!" This time, the outraged and alarmed voice of her partner shattered through her dream. "What's wrong-" "I knew something was amiss. A SkyWing. He stole one of our eggs. Guard the nest, I'll be back." Before she could utter a word, Onager had extended his wings and had launched himself into the air. Quokka rummaged in the sand, realizing what he had said was indeed true. A single egg had been filched. The floor had been littered with claw-marks and such, hinting a struggle. She roared in fury. My egg! Disregarding Onager's orders--for worry of his safety and their egg's--she sprang to her talons, aiming to pursue them. Dust and sand sprayed into the air at her sudden movement. She dashed to the entrance, her ailerons spreading slightly. Quokka froze, glancing over her shoulder and at her clutch. She couldn't just leave them exposed! There were other predators that would take a fancy in encountering an unguarded nest. She returned to the site, blanketing the nest with grains of sand. Quokka blinked--once finished--observing the mound that was currently shielding her clutch. Assuring herself they would remain hidden, she darted into the air. Wind buffeted her face as she escalated. There was no sign of her mate nor the thief. Where are they? The dismal mass overhead flashed ominously with lightning; the storm was drawing closer. It only worsened the climate, deliberately leeching the remaining heat that had hidden when nightfall had arrived. Even Quokka shuddered with cold despite her moderate scales. Beads of water collected upon her yellow hyde sending waves of discomfort through her chest. However, she payed little heed. Finding her partner and future progeny was her only priority. A few moments ago--or what felt like it--she had been neatly accommodated for sleep. Now... She blinked, suddenly becoming aware of two specks in the distance. There! Quokka increased her speed, causing herself to accelerate. The specks in the horizon were no longer shrinking. Instead, they were becoming distinct with the attributes of two different tribe dragons. As she drew closer, she realized three things. One, they had stopped. Two, they were talking. And three... She was flying directly toward the SkyWing while its back faced her. The dragon was scarlet with a bright sheen of copper. Veins of vivid gold snaked throughout his wings, contrasting with the gloomy surroundings. Quokka slowed, her wings no longer beating forcibly in order to prevent alerting the thief of her presence. She ascended higher into the air. Regardless of the anger she sensed, rushing blindly into an assault would be foolish. Onager gave no look of recognition, despite the fact she was hovering in range of his sight. Before she could draw his attention--to assure him that she will spring a foray--his tail gave a twitch. For a normal dragon it would be meaningless, a simple act of annoyance. But to Quokka, it was much more. He had noticed her but had decided not to cause attention by switching to glance at her. "...The storm is coming, SandWing, best make your decision soon..." Quokka gave a slight pause. Decision? Her partner held his ground and, instead of responding, simply inquired, "What would a Queen such as Scarlet want with a SandWing egg?" He snickered mockingly. "None of your business... Besides... If you continue avoiding my questions..." He snapped his maw at an object in his talons. Quokka stiffened and, realizing what it was, dove toward them. "Quokka, don't-!" Caught off guard in an attempt to keep her at bay, he did not have a chance to fend off a blade that the SkyWing had conjured from his satchel. "Onager!" she gasped, freezing with panic as she glimpsed the blade sink into his throat. The SandWing's black optics glazed over and, going limp, he plummeted to the ground. In despair, she tackled the SkyWing, making him loose his grip on her prized possession. Quokka disregarded her falling egg in her plaintively and outraged state. "Now, now-" he started, shocked. Before he could finish, however, her barb collided against his head, smashing through his skull. Blood oozed from the cut as she dragged her weapon down, further opening the wound she had inflicted. He stared at her with blank eyes, his maw half-opened in a silent scream. "Die," she hissed, unhooking her lethal tail from his head. Like her partner, she watched him descend until finally crashing with an audible thud upon the ground. Her shoulders relaxed yet her feelings remained far from it. She dove down, landing beside her beloved. Blood leaked pitifully from his mouth, staining the sand red. "Onager!" She nudged him, trying her best to push him upright. "Everything is alright. I just need to get you to a medic. Onager, our egg is safe." The SandWing blinked back tears as she gingerly touched him. "Onager, we're safe. Please... P-please wake up. Our hatchlings... T-they hatch t-tomorrow, don't you remember? They'll look just like us! Please..." Gingerly, Quokka felt his chest for any signs of a pulse. None came. They will be the most perfect fledglings any parents could ask for. His words echoed in her mind. She laid her chin on his shoulder, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "Onager... Please... W-we are going to pick names t-tomorrow, remember?" Tears continued to drop onto the sand as thunder rumbled skyward. "O-our egg is safe," she repeated shakily. Quokka jerked his head. The egg! She staggered to her talons, agony and sorrow erupting in her chest as she strayed away from Onager's lifeless body. Miraculously, the egg had not shattered. She looked down at it and her gaze flashed as lightning blazed nearby. Why did it survive and not my partner? If it had never been born... Onager would still be alive. She was certain this was the answer. Her talons trembled as she picked up the egg. Just a simple, forceful squeeze and she could crush it. Quokka's gaze hardened as she observed the round object. A new feeling began in her chest- disgust. "When you hatch..." she murmured, tightening her grip. "I'll make sure to have you punished... Your the reason why my beloved is dead..." She leaped into the air, averting her gaze from her mate's dead body. "...I'll make sure I'm the reason to make your life miserable." And, as if on cue, the downpour began. Category:Fanfictions